A Dangerous Combination
by misplaced-innocence1
Summary: Hilary has the perfect life with the perfect guy and she couldn't ask for anything else until a certain loud mouthed boy from her past changes her out look on her own life.
1. Hilary's POV

I clutched the piece of parchment tightly as my eyes wandered aimlessly. I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize half these people. I mean I had been going to this school for four years now, you'd think I'd know who these people were. I skimmed over the crowd once more, hoping to see a familiar face but to no prevail. I felt immensely tired and all I wanted to do was go home but I couldn't without my ride.

This whole day had been exhausting. I had gotten up this morning, planning to take it easy before the ceremony but unfortunately my friends had other plans for me. We ran all over town, getting ready for commencement. We had manicures, got our hair done (which was completely unnecessary) and then we went up and down the street looking for Mariah's favorite shoe store. She heatedly told me that one couldn't graduate without the proper footwear. Seeing as I was as tried as hell, I didn't argue.

After my continuous nagging, they finally gave in but we were late, as I had predicted. So we ran into a gas station restroom and changed into the required uniforms. We just made it.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and I briskly turned around. My search was over, as soon as I realized who it was.

"Hey", I said drowsily.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm so proud of you", he said. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and with all the strength I had left, I hugged him back. "Tired?"

I nodded my head slowly but I didn't want to let go of him. I felt so warm whenever I was around him. He made me feel like somebody. He was all I would ever need.

He had long, blue hair, tied back and he always had a sincere and understanding expression but the one thing that made him like that were his eyes. His truthful, trustworthy eyes. Just one look into his soft brown eyes told me everything.

"Congrats Hilary". I turned my head, only to see Mariah and Emily, grinning at me.

"Hey guys", I said, this time I actually sounded enthusiastic. I smiled shyly at the two boys standing next to them. The blue-eyed boy instinctively said a carefree 'what's up?' to _him_.

"Congratulations, Hil". I cringed. The blue-eyed boy spoke so casually to me, as though we had been friends all our lives.

"Yeah, Hil…um…we're really proud of you"

"Thanks Ray…. Max". They both blinked at me. Max looked surprised for a second. He was probably feeling weird around especially since he was one of the very few people who knew. Once the wave of awkward silence had passed us by, Mariah began her aggravating chattering.

"So, who's going to the party tonight?", she asked, excitedly.

"We'll be there" Max said, grinning as he put his arm around Emily.

"Yeah we will be there too"

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at the blue-haired man who had his arm around me.

"We will?". I was obviously a little taken back by this. For one, I was completely unaware of the fact that we had plans other than renting a few romantic movies and ordering pizza for the night. And secondly, nobody even told me about this party!

I felt that same uncomfortable feeling erupting amongst us again.

"Of course we are", I said stupidly.

"I thought it would be a good idea since we haven't spent any time together in a long time", he explained. A long time? It was more like the entire year.

"That's great, Hil". I cringed again. That was the third time. Hil….Hil…Hil. I shut my eyes. I haven't been called 'Hil' since the team broke up, since I left it all behind, … since I left him behind. "Is something wrong?". I opened my eyes, and saw concern on Max's face.

"No, I'm just really tried, that's all", I said sleepily. "So, where's the party?", I questioned only so I could change divert everyone's attention.

"My grandpa's, hon", my so-called hero smiled at me. I couldn't believe this. He was gonna get it as soon as we got into that car.

"What?", I said sharply. He opened his mouth to sooth my anger but I felt something vibrate in my robe.

Ignoring _him_, I flipped open my phone.

"Hello" I waited for an answer. I pushed a piece of my brown hair out of my face. I heard a muffled hello.

"Hello?", I repeated. "Mom?….Mom?'. I pushed Mariah out of my way and continued to ignore _him _as I heard him ask who it was.

"Hold on, mom. Bad reception". I pushed my way through the stream of navy blue robes and caps. It was so hard to hear with everyone gleefully shouting and congratulating each other in the courtyard. So I headed for the school doors.

"Hold on" I said hurriedly as my hand struggled to reach for the door through the mob of graduates. I pulled the handle and stepped in to the sophisticated institution.

My school was extremely old and with it's age came respect. Yes, my school was highly respected. It was one the top schools in the nation. It was also very rich. The walls were made from pure dark oak and the floors, marble. The door I had just entered was also oak. A very thick, heavy oak. It was a dark hallway with only a few beams of sunlight coming through the high windows, which were in the direction of our ancient courtyard. I was standing in front of our school's prestigious dark chocolate, wooden grand staircase which of course, lead up to the front entrance. Painted pictures of old famous men stared down at me. This place never ceased to amaze. Every time I think I learned every bit of history this school has to offer, something new presented itself.

"Mom?…Mom? Are you there?"

"Honey, I have been trying to reach you all day"

"I've been waiting for you", I said after the long pause.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I got tied up here at the office and….:"she sighed, knowing that I didn't care about listening to her excuses. I leaned against the antique banister and waited for her to say something because I didn't have the courage to." So…what are you thinking now?" she asked me. I didn't say anything. I was afraid that I would say something hurtful.

"Honey?"

I bit my bottom lip. "What…what am I suppose to say mom?", I said, choked up.

"Look, honey I'll make it up to you. We'll…."

I shut my eyes as I heard the familiar beep, beep, beep on the other end. Sighing I turned off the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I sat down on the bottom step and rubbed my eyes. I kept my hands on my face. Before I could grasp it, I broke down. I began to sob; taking advantage of the fact that no one was there.

I was so tired, every part of my body ached. I hated this. Everybody looked at me as if I was this girl with the perfect life, the perfect grades, the perfect boyfriend and the perfect everything. This made me feel like they expected it from me. They expected me to be perfect but I wasn't. They saw me as something I wasn't.

I stopped as I realized that somebody was coming down the hall. I could hear someone's footsteps. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, as I tried to pull myself together. I looked down the hall, hoping that the person hadn't have heard me blubbering.

I took a sharp intake of air as I saw the person. I was such an idiot as I stupidly stared at him in awe like he was some kind of god. He grinned at me and I shut my mouth quickly.

"Hey". I had intended to sound joyful but my greeting came out as a soft whisper.

"Hey valedictorian", he said in return. "What's the matter? Not celebratin' with your boyfriend?", he asked me in his cocky voice. Ouch, that was a little harsh. I didn't say anything. Instead I stared in to his eyes. They were so deep….but no. No they weren't. They were nothing. He-was-nothing.

There were only two people in my life, who talked to me in such a way that I had nothing to say back. Those people were my mom and him… Tyson Granger, the so-called most popular and wanted guy in our school. He had his long blue hair, tied back as usual, this cute smile and those… eyes.

"So what's up?" he tried a different approach.

"Nothing" I answered. I avoided eye contact and stared at my feet.

"Tired?". My head shot up at that question. The same question _he _had asked me earlier but for some reason _him _and Tyson did not sound the same at all. In fact they didn't even look alike. That's probably because _he _took after their dad and Tyson took after their mother.

I nodded my head slowly but then quickly averted my head. I was now hoping that he would leave but he didn't. He sat down next to me and I had a bizarre feeling. But it wasn't unfamiliar.

Excluding the past year, I haven't talked to Tyson in three years. We just grew apart but then again we were never really close to begin with. These past three years we just walked by each other, acting like we had never met. We never said 'hi' or 'what's up?'. Although it might sound strange but Tyson and I were the ones who grew apart the most. I even talked to the other guys at least a few times a week and Kenny and I have been in the same classes all through out high school. After our little beyblade team officially broke up, we all moved on. Well, I moved on. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and I think even Kai are still best friends. How do I know this? I realized this through out the course of hanging out with them this year. They were there for each other for everything and whenever one of them needed help they would all show up, unlike the people in my life.

"Hey…". He touched my arm and I looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Hil—lary…um…about what happened . Shouldn't we talk abou-"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I cut him. He stopped talking.

"I just wanted to make sure that we…that we're okay. I was just playin' when I said all that stuff about Hiro so…".

"We're not okay. Nothing's changed, Tyson". I wanted to get up and leave. I wanted to be far away from him. I wanted to forget everything but how could I, when I knew Tyson would always be in my life.

"Will you just give me a chance? God! I don't know how Hiro deals with you! He must be crazy".

"He's not crazy! He's just got good taste in girls", I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Feh...whatever", I was way too exhausted for this so I got up and began walking to the door. "So you're gonna hide it from him?". I stopped just as I grabbed the handle to the door. Swiftly I turned around, only to see him standing with his arms crossed with a very solemn expression.

"There's nothing to hide?", he raised an eyebrow at me as I tried to sound convincing.

"Dishonesty is the best method to make a relationship work", he said. I sighed as the guilt poured over me.

"It was nothing. Bye"

Tyson-I could describe this guy in so many words. Loud, rude, obnoxious, lazy and not to mention a total self-centered pig but…why did I do it then? If I hate him so much and I can't stand him why am I driven to him. Why am I attracted to this egotistic jerk! Why is it that everything he says to me impacts my life? Why did he have to let me enter his life again? Why did I do it? Why did I allow myself to get close to him? … to spend this crazy amount of time with him?… to …to develop feelings for him?…

To understand what happened, you'd have to back track all the way to the beginning of the school year. That's where it all began.


	2. Back track to September

Disclaimer: Yeah…I forgot to add one of these last chapter but here it is-I don't own beyblade or any of the characters and blah blah blah…

Alright, my last chapter was kinda confusing for everyone but let me make this clear. Every time I used "_him_" or "_he"_, it was for Hiro. I wanted everyone to think it was Tyson who was her boyfriend at the beginning but that blew over. Whatever. At this point of the story Hilary goes back to the beginning of the school year to explain how her and Tyson started to become good friends. But remember all is not well at the beginning of the story. Enjoy

September 

Although, my memory's somewhat foggy, I remember that in this month Tyson and I really made no verbal contact except for the first day of school.

As soon as my body was bathed in warm sunlight, I groaned. The light only meant that it was morning and morning meant the first day of school. I groggily sat up in bed and looked out my window from my apartment. Across from my bed there was a bulletin board posted up with dozens of pictures. There were some of me with Mariah and Emily and a lot with Hiro. I couldn't help but smile at them. It felt like it was going to be a good day but little did I know…

I rubbed my eyes and yawned a little and just as I was about to get out of bed, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"hey…"

"hey", I returned the sexy tone.

"You sleeping?" he asked.

"No" I said quickly as I sat up and stretched.

"That's good".

At this point in our relationship we had only been going out for six months but I had never felt so serious about a boy…. I mean a man. The past two months, during the summer, brought me closer to him than I have ever been to anyone except for Tyson.

"Listen baby, I know it's really early and you're pretty grouchy right now…."

I wasn't listening. I was lost in his caressing words. I was a lovesick puppy back then. All he had to do was call and I'd be ready to do anything for him. I was literally a schoolgirl with a huge crush.

"..so I just thought you ought to know that before I leave".

"What!", I snapped back to reality before too long. "You're dumping me?". At that moment I felt that strange clogged up feeling you get in your throat when you're fighting to hold back your tears.

"Calm down sweetheart. I'm not dumping you", he said using that cute kid-ish voice with me. "They finally gave me an assignment but it's in Egypt…"

Well he wasn't dumping me but being the insanely "lovesick" fool and the girl I was, I had to make a big deal.

"You're going to Egypt! I won't see you for…for…months!" I was being dramatic for the last part, I didn't know it would get thrown back in my face.

"Yes sweetie, I know that but…I really need this. You understand, don't you?"

"No" I squeaked. He sighed, at that time I thought that this was pretty cute that he would spend all this time trying to persuade me. I should have realized that he felt like he was dealing with a kid.

"Look, I really need to go. My flight's here. So I'll call you when I get there?"

"Bu-" _Beep, beep, beep…_

I sighed. I was in absolute pleasure. Sure he had just hung up on me but that didn't matter, this was love,. …right?

"Hilary! Get up!"

I walked to school that day. Yeah, I still didn't have a car but I wasn't eighteen yet. On that day only one thing was on my mind, Hiro.

"Hey Hilary!". I turn around only to see Mariah standing up in a topless red convertible with whom other than Ray, her boyfriend in the driver's seat. I still remember when Mariah called me up at four-o-clock in the morning to tell me the exciting news that Ray had _finally _asked her out. The car stopped next to me.

"Jump in Hilary" Mariah said, smiling. I looked over at Ray and got a nervous feeling in my stomach, not the kind of feeling I got when I was around Hiro, that was a good feeling.

"Ummm…no thanks, those kind of cars are unsafe for the environment besides I heard that they actually-"

"Just get in!"

"N-no…I'll just walk thanks"

"Fine suit yourself" and they drove. A couple more blocks and I made it to the gates of my school. I wasn't early like usually.

As I reach the front gates, I can see a small group of kids standing there, laughing. Mariah is with them since her boyfriend is good friends with all of them. I hear the bell ring and I quickly make my way up to the school. Once Ray is able to pry juvenile Mariah off his legs, I saw him making his way back to the car. Ray already finished school a year ago.

I began turning my lock in every which way. In true first day tradition, my locker was stuck.

"Damn", I mumbled. I dropped all my books on the floor and focused on my lock but no luck.

"Hey Hilary"

"Hey Em…" I said sleepily without looking at her.

"How was your summer vacation?"

"It was pretty good. Hiro and I went to movies a lot. We watched every summer movie. And we went to the beach where we-"

"Wow, so that's why I didn't hear from you much. You spent all your time with Hiro, huh?".

"Yeah well…", I should have turned around before but it was too late. Standing next to Emily with a huge grin was Max. They both stared at me for a moment. I couldn't help but blush.

"Sounds like you had fun" Max said, trying to break the tension.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

" 'Kay I think I should get going Emily. First period's gonna start". She nodded and he left.

"What?' she asked as I gave her a dirty look. "What?'

"What's the big deal bringing your boyfriend around here without any warning and letting me blab on and on about Hiro!"

"he is not my boyfriend". I ignored her and began walking down the hall to our first period class. "Okay I'm sorry. It won't happen again", she said as she caught up to me.

"But honestly Hilary I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like he'll tell you know- Tyson".

Emily had this ridiculous theory that because Tyson and I had been friends a long time ago, I had developed feelings for him. Well that theory was totally wrong….back then. The truth is I don't really know if I had feelings for him back then. I mean barely thought about him. Although he'd occasionally stroll into my thoughts when someone mentioned something about beyblade or eating too much.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't care if he found out. That's just stupid. I just don't want our relationship to be exploited".

It was true. I didn't want it to be exploited too much because as you might have already guessed our "relationship" was illegal. Since Hiro was 25 and I was only 17, it was considered statutory rape to some people. I was still underage.

We entered the class and our attention quickly turned to the boy who was jumping up and down and calling to us. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You guys come sit here! Over here". I smiled and looked over at the irritated Emily.

"Come on. We're coming Kenny!". I pulled her by the arm but I stopped as soon as I saw who was sitting next to Kenny. Emily sat down and stared at me. I felt her tug my sleeve and I sat down next to Kenny.

"Hey! What's up?" he said happily.

"Umm… nothing much".

"Coincidence that we ended up in the same chem. class again, huh?"

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"Hey Emily" Kenny said happily. Emily forced a smile and responded with a nod.

"Would you calm down, Kenny? It's just Emily". I felt that strange nervous feeling again as he spoke. He casually tilted his chair back on it's two legs and put his hands behind his head.

"Tyson come on. Just cause Chemistry isn't your favorite morning class doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us". Kenny promptly told him. Tyson just rolled his eyes. Class began and of course the teacher felt he should move some of us around.

"Rachael you move next to Hiroshi and Kenny you move next to Emily. Okay Sarah you move next to Ayumi and Hilary…where to put you? How about next to Mr. Kinomiya?".

The entire class looked at me and then at Tyson. They all knew about our past together. I gracefully took my seat next to him and looked directly ahead. Make-no-eye-contact.

"Now turn to the person next to you"

Oh no, eye contact.

"And shake hands…". I looked at the floor while Tyson looked at me. We lightly brushed hands and then I yanked my hand back. "Congratulations everyone, you've just met your new chem. partners".

I groaned inwardly. I looked down the row to Kenny and Emily. They were both giving me concerned looks.

Back then, I had never been that close to Tyson, not since we the team broke up.

He began the lesson and I tuned out. I was more anxious to get out of there then anything else. He just explained the course outline to us, the tests and answered any other questions that Kenny asked. Finally, the bell rang and I was off to my next class.

After that I met up with Mariah and Emily at lunch.

"You guys I have the best History teacher!" Mariah squeaked. We both rolled our eyes and took our usual seat next to the window.

"So how was your guys day?" she said smiling.

"Ah it was okay…wasn't that great. Math class sucks cause we already got homework and chem. was boring… actually, it was quite entertaining, watching Hilary that is"

"What?' I began to pay attention as soon as I heard my name.

"Nothing" Emily said with a sly smile. "Hilary got stuck with her ex lo-ver"

I furrowed my brow and simply stated, "He was never my lo-ver".

"Who are you guys talking about?". Mariah leaned in from across the table with interest.

"Tyson Kinomiya, who else?" Emily said happily. They both began to laugh. "You should have seen her face. It was so funny. She ran out of there so fast, she forgot to take a course outline"

"Oh shit. I did forget". I was about to get up but I stopped and so did Emily and Mariah's laughing. I looked up to see Tyson balancing a tray of food on one hand and holding a piece of paper in the other.

"Hey" he said calmly. No response. "Ummm… you forgot this in Chem". No response. I heard Emily and Mariah begin to giggle. I finally found my voice.

"Uh-thanks". I took it from him and he began to walk away when he suddenly tripped and let go of the tray. It landed right in my lap leaving me with my mouth open. I heard a deafening silence but it was quickly broken by the loud noise of laughter. I looked to my left to see Tyson lying there, grinning at me.

Anger boiled in me as my face turned my face turned red. I threw down the napkin in my hand and ran of to the bathroom.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the food stains out of my skirt. I rubbed the wet towel paper vigorously against it but it was no use. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Tyson standing there.

"What are you doing here?' I said, giving him dagger eyes.

"Listen Hil…I didn't mean to. It just slipped out of my hands"

"Whatever" I continued to rub, I hoped he would leave but he didn't.

"You know you should really use some club soda because water doesn't work"

"I know that!". I dropped the tissue and marched over to him. "Don't you think I know that!"

"It was just a suggestion. You don't have to bite my head off". I took a deep breath. "You still yell like it's the end of world"

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me!"

"If you would just let me do it for one minute-"

"If you would just leave the girls bathroom", I said pointing to the door. He crossed his arms and stared at me as I went back to trying to clean the food off my skirt. I rolled my eyes in frustration and threw away the tissue. I went into the stall and grabbed a bunch of tissues. Meanwhile, a girl came into the bathroom and saw Tyson.

"Hey", Tyson smiled. She turned around and walked out.

"Would you leave, please?", I said, irritated. I whined, as the food stain was obviously not disappearing.

"Here", Tyson said calmly as he took the tissue from my hand and bent down on one kneee.

"W-what are you doing?", I panicked.

"What does it look like?'. He gently grabbed the hem of my skirt and began rubbing the tissue softly against my skirt. After a brief silence, it had finally occurred to me that Tyson could probably see up my skirt.

"You had better not be looking up my skirt, Tyson Kinomiya!"

"Like as if I would be interested", he smirked one of his genuine smirks.

"And what's that suppose to mean?", I smiled and crossed my arms. He looked up at me and leered.

"Nothing". Another awkward silence and I realized that Tyson had actually cleaned off some of the food. I had to admit even though he had his own way, he really did want to help me. There was a little bit of the strain left at that point and it was coming off. Tyson, the genius, began to rub harder.

"Tyson, it's okay", I said but he wouldn't stop. Well he did stop, after he torn my skirt.

"Oh… ma bad". Like my skirt wasn't short enough. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"Now before you freak out…", Tyson said slowly.

"Arghhhh…..You idiot!"

"Sorry?".

I walked the hall with these baggy track pants that Emily usually worn to gym class. I was pissed at him but what could I do about it? He was Tyson after all, the _most _popular boy at our school-more loved than god himself.

"Hil come on. You're not still mad about that thing, are you?", I marched down the hallway, taking no notice of Mariah who followed closely behind me.

"Don't call me that!", I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't call you what? Hil?". I gave her a dirty look. "Okay, okay. I won't call you that, but seriously Hilary, can't you just let it go. I mean everyone's already talking about".

"So. Let them talk about it! What are they saying?", I waited for an answer. Mariah sighed.

"They think you and Tyson were doing more than just…cleaning up"

"What! Oh my goddd! How stupid can people be?"

"Well, what else are they suppose to think? I mean you guys haven't spoken in ages and now you two end up in a bathroom alone?"

"Mariah, that doesn't mean anything! I don't want to talk about him anymore, okay!".

"So now what are you going to do? Just go back to not talking to him anymore?'

"It made life a lot easier", I told her. "Look if I never see him again then that will be just fine by- Oww", I gasped as my head hit an open locker. If I hadn't have looked up to see Tyson and his friends passing us by in the hallway, I would have been paying attention to where I was going, instead of staring at him.

I put my hand on my pounding head, with my mouth agape. Mariah looked at me with concern as she repeatedly said, 'are you okay?'. I nodded my head slowly. I must have looked like I was going to puke. Tyson and my eyes locked as he walked past me with the rest of them. I groaned. At that point I just wanted this horrible day to end.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day and back then that's how I liked it. To never see Tyson again. But through out the months I realized that I couldn't go a day without seeing him.

A/N That was my second chapter. I know not much happened this chap but I promise next chapter I'll add more. So Plzzzzz review. Tell me if it's good, bad and what I need to improve on.


	3. Getting Sucked In

Hi everyone! I'm glad that some of you guys enjoyed chapter 2. I wasn't planning on updating so early but I have nothing else to do. Currently I'm looking for some inspiration, listening to music always helps me with that but if u guyzz have some suggestions, tell me. Okay, enjoy

Disclaimer yea I don't own beyblade but if I did I would make more romantic scenes between Tyson and Hilary.

October 

October, I wished I just moved in this month or died. Not that it was bad or anything (sigh) but if I did move or die at least I wouldn't have to go through this now. This was the month were I got sucked back into his world and after it had taken me ages to get out.

_(Back up to October)_

I frowned as I intertwined the phone cord with my fingers. My stomach was starting to hurt from lying flat on it for so long. It had been an hour and a half and I barely got a chance to say anything other than 'hey' and 'what's wrong?'.

Roll eyes…I hear sobbing coming from the other end of the phone.

"It's okay Mariah. Y-you'll find something to wear to your date tomorrow"

"I know it's just….". I propped my head up on to my hand as I stared at a picture of Hiro and I.

"It's just what Mariah?…", I waited for an answer.

"I think he might dump tomorrow". I frowned. I kinda suspected that he would since it just seemed like Ray would never be interested in Mariah, I mean she was younger than him. What could they possibly have to talk about?

"Don't worry, Mariah. He won't dump you, he loves you right?", I heard no response. "He did tell you he loves you, rightttttttt?". Automatically, she began to cry. I followed by saying, I'm sure he loves you and why would he possibly want to dump you, (I can give you a million reasons), you're so beautiful.

"Thanks Hilary. So how's things between you and Hiro?"

"Uhhh…it's good. We just haven't talked for a while but it's only because he's got lots of work. I'm still waiting for his phone".

"Sure and you know if it doesn't work out between you and Hiro, you've always got your back-up"

I shoved some popcorn in my mouth and said.

"Oh? What's that?". She laughed but I was totally confused.

"His brother of course", she burst out laughing. I choked on my popcorn.

"Tyson! I can't date Tyson! I could never. I mean we're complete opposites. We don't even like the same things. I mean, even when we use to hang out all he would talk about was beyblading when I wanted to talk about other stuff"

"Calm down Hilary. I was joking. Why do you always get so stingy whenever someone mentions Tyson?"

"I don't", I mumbled.

"You two would be a dangerous combination anyways" she laughed but I didn't get the joke. " 'Kay I gotta go. Later."

I yawned as Mr. Kenchi took attendance.

"Mr. Kinomiya?…", the teacher sighed. "Has anyone seen Mr. Kinomiya?". Nobody answered. Although Kenny should've, he and Tyson are best friends. "Alright, Miss. Tachibana, if you see your lab partner, would you kindly tell him that he's failing", he said in his drowsy voice. He slapped a grade paper on my desk with a 36 written on it.

"Kenny!", I beckoned as I tried to catch up to him. He was a fast walker for a short guy. "Kenny, where's you know. Where is he?". We stopped in front of his locker.

"I have no idea", he answered. I would have gotten it out of him if I made him stare me in the eye, but the chief's eyes were covered all the time.

"Well, does he know that he's failing?"

"Probably…", he said, carelessly as he shoved books into his locker.

"Doesn't he care? Don't you guys care that you're friend is failing?", I asked, curiously.

"It's Tyson. You know him. He probably slept in. What can we do anyways? You were always the one who helped Tyson with school". Kenny left me standing there, somewhat puzzled and somewhat curious.

After school, I walked home in a different direction, an old direction that I haven't been down in a long time. I slowly strolled down the chalky white street until I reached a familiar large, wooden door. I stood there for the longest time, deciding on whether I should knock or not.

"Just do it Hilary. There's no need for conversation. Just hand it to him and run". I knocked lightly on the door but no answer. "Well, I guess nobody's home", I said, happily. I turned to leave but the door creaked open sluggishly. I brushed a piece of my brown hair out of my face, took a deep breath and entered.

I silently walked in but I didn't see anyone. I walked to the side of the dojo and saw a familiar face. He stopped brooming for a minute to look at me.

"Can I help you miss?", I didn't answer. I couldn't believe that grandpa hadn't changed one bit. "If you're looking for my home dog T-man, he ain't home right now".

"Oh…umm…where can I find him?", I couldn't blame grandpa for not remembering me but it felt good talking to grandpa again. I missed him, I missed coming to this place, there was something very serene about it all.

"He's probably down by the old bridge, clearing his thoughts. Little man's got a lot on his mind"

"Um…okay thank you, grandpa", I bowed.

"Do I know you, miss?" he asked as he edged towards me.

"No", I simply stated. I had left this behind me and that was where it was going to stay, or at least that's what I thought. Grandpa nodded his head and I left.

I walked down to the old bridge, another place where I had stopped going. It would bring back too many memories of the past. Searching around, I didn't see him. Maybe he had already left. What was I doing anyways? Why was I being so stupid? I had spent those two years avoiding him and now I'm looking for him.

I sat down at the top of the slanted hill, which led down to the river. So many memories here. I could see Ray, Max, Kai, Tyson and the chief all training down there. I could see everyone down there, Tyson challenging everyone so that he'd be ready for the last world champions I ever saw him perform at. I could hear them calling my name, like they had done so many times before, to come down there and help them train. I remember walking down the path behind me and having Tyson apologize to me for tearing up my training schedule. I remember sitting in that exact spot with Tyson and watching the golden sunset, just as I was doing then. So many memories. But why did it hurt so much? Thinking about them and everything about him.

Darkness began to flood the sky with little shiny dots appearing here and there. This was the best place to go to clear your mind. I should've come around there more often, try and forget the past. I lay down on my back and stared up. 'Maybe I could bring Hiro here'.

I smiled thinking of the time when we had the barbeque here and Tyson acted so angry with everyone when really all he wanted to do was eat like a pig. I shut my eyes and pictured Hiro. God that beautiful face with that heart-melting smile.

"What are you doing here?". My eyes shot open and saw Tyson under the light of the moon.

"Huh?', was my brilliant answer.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Umm….I was suppose to give this to you but I couldn't find you so I….", he took the paper from my hand and stared at it for a minute, shrugged it off and crumpled it. "Don't you care that you're failing?"

"Nah, not really", he said simply. I didn't say anything after. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and we didn't say anything to each other. I realized that it never use to be like this. I use to be able to talk to Tyson about anything; I mean we were good friends. I did everything with him; I went on vacation with him and his friends.

Something in his hand caught my eye. Could it possibly be that stupid toy that Tyson use to play with? A beyblade?

I got up and dusted myself off a little.

"Hey, sorry about you know,", he mumbled.

"About what?…"

"You know, your skirt…"

"That was a month ago, Kinomiya!"

"So, it's not like you gave me a chance to apologize". I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to start this again.

"I gotta go", I told him but before I left, "Tyson, if you need help", I cringed. "You know the school tutors students in the library. You coming to school tomorrow?". He looked down at the ground.

"What do you care? What are you even doing here, Hilary?", he asked, seeming exhausted.

"Actually I could ask you the same thing", I chuckled lightly but he didn't loosen up. This wasn't like him. "I told you I came here because Mr. Kenc-"

"That's not why you came here", he said calmly. He was starting to remind me of Kai, all this seriousness.

"Yes. Yes it is", I was becoming annoyed. "Look, if you think I came here to see you then you are way off, got that?"

"If you're sure…"

"I am. I mean why would I come here to see you! Oh nevermind!". I stormed off. He was nothing like his brother. Defiantly nothing like his brother. He was irrogant, loud mouthed, pig-headed and egotistic. How could he have honestly thought that I came there just to see him?

The next day, that idiot, Tyson didn't come to school again. At first I just ignored it but it began to bug me.

"Kenny, where's that dumbass, Tyson?", Kenny looked away from his experiment for a moment.

"I don't know Hilary"

"Well, you tell him if he doesn't come to class tomorrow I literally take the privilege of beating to the ground"

"Why don't you just tell him that yourself?", Kenny said as he tried to pour in the right amount of solution.

"Why should I have to care?"

"Right. So stop acting like you care and maybe it won't bug you anymore", Kenny said, finally dropping a drop of the liquid into his solution. I slammed my hand on his desk and his whole experiment toppled over. "Hilary!"

"F.Y.I Kenny, I don't care but I need a lab partner to help me complete all this stuff so I can get a good grade! I don't see how you can let Tyson slack off like that. You're his friend".

After school, Kenny and I both walked down to Tyson's house. I don't how Kenny got me to but he was pretty persuasive when he wanted to be.

As we entered, I heard a familiar swish sound. We passed by grandpa and Kenny casually said "hey grandpa".

"Hey chief. What's happening? Oh hello there miss. Here again to see Tyson? Little man's out back practicing with his buddies". I nodded and followed Kenny.

"You came here before?" Kenny asked me. I nodded.

"Yesterday".

We made it to the back of the dojo and in view came Ray and Tyson battling each other and Max sitting there, watching. Max saw Kenny and waved lively but stopped short when he saw me behind him.

"Come on Dragoon", I heard Tyson say roughly under his breath.

"You'll never beat Drigger, Tyson. We're just too good for you" Ray smirked.

I placed my bag down next to Max and put my hands on my hips. I walked over to where Tyson was and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Tyson, your girlfriend's here!", Max yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. Ray laughed while Tyson was just confused. He turned to me and almost lost his balance.

"What the hel—"

"Why weren't you in school today?', I asked angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked as his concentration went back to the game.

"I can't believe you Tyson! You're failing chemistry and probably every other class for this childish game"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to do something here? Hey!".

Ray called back Drigger and it mercilessly retrieved itself to its master hand.

"We aren't done", Tyson said angrily.

"You have something else to deal with", Ray said, hesitantly.

"Ignore her!", Tyson yelled.

"Excuse me", I said, insulted.

"Tyson, maybe you should be studying", Max offered.

"Maybe? Oh not maybe! He should be!", I said angrily.

"Who said you could come in here again and boss me around!"

"I've done it before, haven't I?", I grinned as the other three boys began to laugh.

"So why are you here?", Tyson crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh don't try this bullshit again! I told you why I'm here!"

"Is that really why miss perfect is here?". Tyson circled me like a hawk does to a dead carcass.

"What? So now you're interrogating me?", I asked angrily.

"No, I just asked you a simple question". I was about to yell like crazy in his face when my phone began to ring. I shot Tyson a dirty look and looked at my cell phone. My heart stopped. Hiro.

"Aren't you going to pick it?", Max asked curiously. I couldn't ignore his call. We rarely got a chance to talk now but Tyson…and all them. I opened it up.

"Hey hon, Why'd you take so long to pick up the phone?", Hiro asked, sweetly.

"I was busy dealing with someone"

"Dealing with someone? I hope that's not a dirty joke?"

"No, I am literally dealing with a some jerk". I stuck my tongue out at Tyson and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh really. Well, maybe you could give that person the phone and I'll talk with him"

"No!", I exclaimed.

"Sorry, hon. I didn't know you wanted to deal with him. Listen, your birthday is in two months and I was thinking I'd drop by". I mouth plummeted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's my baby's birthday and you don't think I'd want to drop by".

"Oh my god Hiro I love you!", My excited wore thin when I realized I had just said his name.

"I love you too baby but I have to go. Okay?", Hiro hung up and I waited for someone to ask me 'Hiro? Tyson'd brother, Hiro?', but nobody said anything.

"Home dawg's, get in here and starting eating that grub other wise it'll be all gone. Oh and Tyson, don't be a moron, invite your girlfriend in too".

"She's not my girlfriend!", Tyson bellowed.

Inside, we all sat there in uncomfortable silence. This was just so weird. I never thought I'd ever be back here except in the off chance that Hiro asked me to marry him, then I'd want to come with him to break the news of our hidden love to his family. It would be so romantic. All of us sat there just chewing silently, all of us that is except for Tyson.

"You eat like a pig", I commented calmly.

"So", he slurped. "You eat like a-a girl!"

"That's not even a comeback", I sipped my soup, coolly.

"It is too!" I guess Tyson was about to attack me because when I opened my eyes I saw Ray and Max fighting to hold him back.

"This is just like old times", Max said, smiling. We both cringed at the remark that Max made.

Of course after that, the boys went back to training with their stupid toys and Tyson totally ignored my threats about him having to attend school again but I wasn't a quitter.

I sat on the rock near the pond and watched as Max and Tyson launched their beyblades, Ray leaned against the wall quietly and Kenny typed away on his little laptop. This really did feel like old times.

Max went for the first attack but missed. His angle was off. Tyson of course impulsively attacked next. Their beyblades clashed for a bit but then they dispersed. I lost sight of Max's Draceil but Tyson's beyblade was still spinning in circles. I looked at Tyson. His eyes were darting in every direction. I could see that same intensity in his eyes that I had seen years before. There was so much in them but you never could guess what.

Max's back was towards me so I couldn't see if he was struggling or not, but Tyson I could see clearly. He looked up and our eyes fixed on each other. I could see into his eyes. Look away, Hilary! My mind kept telling me that but something was holding me back. Something wouldn't let me break the gaze I had on him.

"Tyson!", Max called. Tyson quickly shook his head and went back into the game. I looked away too. I felt it. I felt it deep and it hurt. It hurt so bad that I felt something wet drop down my cheek. I touched my cheek and I was shocked to find that I was crying. But why?

A huge blue light illuminated me and everything around me. I looked up in awe. Standing there, somewhat roughed up and exhausted was Tyson and above him was the almighty Dragoon. I had forgotten just how beautiful these, what did they use to call them, Bitbeasts. I had forgotten just how beautiful they were. I saw it there and I had seen it so many times before. Tyson and Dragoon were one. Not soon after, Max released Draceil. I put my hand up to block the brightness but I still watched. Their beyblades took hit after hit and I could see Tyson and even Max beginning to pant.

"Go Dragoon!". I stood up to get a better look. A huge force of wind blew Draceil out of the dish but it didn't stop there. I felt that wind, it was cutting me like daggers and my hair was flying in every direction. I had never felt so much pressure against my body. I tried to withstand my ground just like Max, Ray and other challengers did when they had to go up against Tyson's Dragoon. But I couldn't.

"Hil! Move!", I could hear someone's voice but I couldn't see them over all the wind and blue light. It was starting to consume me. Why wasn't anyone calling Dragoon off? The wind began to die down in front of me but not around me. I looked up and saw a recognizable figure. It looked like Tyson who had stepped in front of me. He had his arms spread out, almost as though he was protecting me.

"Dragoon stop!", he called out and I realized that Tyson wasn't able to control Dragoon's power. I felt weak and touched my cheek only to feel more wet stuff, only this time it wasn't my tears, it was my blood. This was real. I dropped to my knees and hugged my stomach. I felt sick. This isn't real! I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm-I'm-…..

"Hil", I hear a faint voice calling me but it seems so far away. Everything feels more calm now. "Hil-lar-yyyy". My eyes begin to open as I try and figure out what's going on. I hear other voices

"Hey, she's coming to". I squint as all I see are blinding blue flashes, that is until a figure comes into view.

"Hey, are you okay?", I hear his soft, caressing voice and I instantly melt.

"Hiro?", I ask softly. I let him pick me up and carry me wherever he wants. I shut my half open eyes and smile. I'm safe now. My Hiro is here. "Mm….you smell good", was the last thing I remember mumbling before I fell asleep in his arms.

to be continued

Okay so I was planning on doing a new month in every chapter but as you can see this chapter turned out to be toooooo long so I'll finish up in the next chapter then start on November. I hoped you enjoyed it and that I didn't suck too much at writing. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee please please review. I need to know if I should stop writing this fic or keep going.


	4. Dreaming Of The One

Sorry I took so long to update guys. I've been really busy with school and a lot of things have come up. But anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially Ut-TilL-aLl-ThE-bLoOd-SeApS-oUt, New Moon Night, shadowtailmon, .w.a.t.e.r.m.i.r.a.l. and anyone else I forgot. NOTE: in the last chapter I screwed up by saying that Hiro was gonna come back for Hilary's birthday in two months-well for my own reasons I'm gonna change that and say that he'll be coming back for Christmas. And one last thing, this chapter will be in Tyson's point of view (but the _dream_ part is all Hilary). I thought I might change up a little and you'll get to see what's happening in Tyson life.

Disclaimer-_I don't own beyblade…._or any of the characters so don't sue me.

October-continued

_dream_

Darkness clouded her view. Nothing in this place was familiar. Her tongue was dry and rough like sand paper and the air was thick. She stood paralyzed, unable to move any inch of her body. She just stared out into the darkness. All she could hear was her slow, deep intakes of breath.

"_Where am I?', she managed to say and it seemed to echo. This place seemed never ending. What if she was lost here forever? What if she'd never see anyone she loved ever again? Panic washed over her as she began to sweat. Her lower lip quivered uncontrollably and of course she began to sob. Finally she fell to her knees and cried, thinking that this was her deathbed. _

_Suddenly, the shadows began to disappear, slowly revealing some vibrant colors. They looked like seats, rows of seats, one after the other. _

_She stood up groggily as she heard a recognizable sound. Swish.Swish. She began to rack her brain-where had she heard this sound?_

_One word came to mind-Beyblades._

_And yes, she was in a Bey stadium for sure. She found herself sitting a few feet away from the dish. Two people were battling._

_She heard a forceful, deep voice call out, "C'mon, don't give up!". Could it possibly be? _

"_Hiro", she whispered and the figured turned around slightly but not before blue light shot in every direction of the stadium. She shielded her eyes from the light and was unable to see the person carefully but she could see that they were coming towards her. He approached her without hesitating and lent out his hand. She studied the shadowed figure and extended out her own hand apprehensively. _

_Right then, it was as if time froze. Who was this boy? It wasn't Hiro, this wasn't his touch. But if this wasn't him then who…_

"_Ahh", The boy cried out and dropped to one knee, blood gushing from his side as he held his hand there. Hilary's eyes widened and her mouth opened._

"_Tyson", she gasped. Of course, the beyblading, the blue light-it had to be him. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She reached out to touch him but he slapped her arm away. "You're hurt", she urged. "Let me help". She put his arm on one shoulder but he pushed her away._

"_I'm fine"he grunted. "You need to get out of here. Run"._

"_I can't-I can't leave you behind", Hilary began to cry for her former best friend's pain. But her crushed expression quickly changed to confused when he smirked. _

"_You already did…". Hilary stared at him with hurt as he slowly began to vanish. _

"_Tyson, no", the girl whispered._

I can't remember when Hilary and I actually became, well I guess, _friends _mostly because I didn't even realize that we were becoming friends again. What I do remember was when she first decided to take an interest in my grades and helping me graduate from high school….

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little selfish for wanting to just leave her here but it's not like we can do much just staring at her. Besides, I'm sure she's off in her own Hilary dream land where nothing goes wrong and ponies live there and everyone knows how to do trigonometry which only means that I would be the last person in her dreams, in fact I bet you I can guess who she's dreaming about right now.

"Tyaon!", I jump at the sound of my name. "Would you get off your high horse and help us".

"I am", I stated calmly. "I'm watching her sleep on my bed. Don't want miss princess here drooling all over my pillow"

"I think you've already done the drooling yourself" Max said triumphantly. Oh no Max, I'm so hurt. Okay, so maybe I could help instead of sitting on this chair in a backwards position but hey I carried her in here, didn't I? And she might look very light but she's not. She might as well look like the back end of a bus because that's how heavy she is.

After Kenny is done placing a cold cloth on her majesty's forehead, who by the way expects that everyone stops what they are doing just to bask in her glory, we just kinda stand around the bed except for me, I'm just sitting there like I have been for the past hour (if she were awake, she'd think we were basking in her glory).

"Soo…" , Max starts in. "Betcha I know who she's dreamin' about"

"Yeah, me too", I mumble. I look around and see all of them staring at me. At first I don't get why they are all staring at me but it slowly starts to sink in."Wah? She's not! She's not dreaming about me if that's what you dumbasses think!". I see Max and Ray give each other grins from across the room.

"Who said we were talking about you", Ray said, coolly.

"Well-you guys were all and Max was just like…oh nevermind. If you stupid jerks think that she's dreaming of me then you're way off. She's probably off dreaming about her boyfriend-"

"Who knows maybe by some off chance, she is actually dreaming about Tyson" Kenny hadn't said a word all day and this is what he chooses to say.

"Ha. Yeah right, I don't know why you guys are always linking poor Hilary with Tyson. She doesn't deserve that"

"What'd you say?", I growled, ready to pounce on Ray.

"Yeah, you're right. Hilary's, well, she's perfect or at least way out of Tyson's league".

"Oh she is not!" but yeah I guess it was true. "But it's not like she'd go out with any of you guys either, you/re forgetting that she's dating.."

"Tyson" huh? All eyes are on Hilary now.

Did she just call out my name? Is she dreaming about me?

"Well, I guess we were wrong Tyson. Looks like she does dream about you", Ray said but I wasn't fully listening, I was too busy watching Hilary now. What could she be dreaming about me for? Probably dreaming about giving me a hundred detentions like she use to or maybe she's dreaming about making me do a hundred drills or maybe…

Hilary gasped for air and shot up. It was so sudden I fell off my chair. All of the guys ran over to her and tried to calm her down cause she was have a breathing problem but I was the one lying flat on my ass.

She looked around, suddenly realizing where she was. I thought she was gonna have another panic attack but she simply looked over at me with these dead, haughting eyes. Woah they were freaky.

She rubbed her eyes and then happened to notice all the bandages wrapped around her wrist. We all waited for Hilary to say something. I stared at her wrist curiously, while still sitting on my ass by the way and she spoke.

"You couldn't control Dragoon". We all sat there in silence, I guess they were waiting for me to say something now.

"What? Whatever. I can control Dragoon just fine. I'll have you know that…", I stopped as Hilary began to cry. "W-wah? Don't---what" I didn't know what to say. I never knew how to act around girls when they cried. It's like their hormones went all crazy. Yeah Tyson Kinomiya knows what hormones are.

She wiped her tears since none of us were going to do it and regained herself as the old Hilary.

"I should-I should get going", she said weakly.

"Well, do you want Tyson to drive you home?" Ray asked and I would have objected but I was afraid she'd have another outburst.

"N-no, that's okay…"

She easily slid open the door and slipped out but turned at the last minute and we curiously waited for what she had to say.

"You know Tyson, the school offers tutoring in the library after classes. You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"

I blinked and nodded my head. And then she left. No body said anything for a few awkward minutes.

"So…you guys wanna practice?", I asked, trying to break the tension. They didn't answer but instead gave me concerned looks. "What?".

"Tyson, man, you never told us you were having trouble in school", Ray said in 'I'm so cool' voice. I shrugged it off though.

"It's just a few subjects. I'll make it up in summer school".

"No, Tyson. You should work on your studies now because you won't have time in the summer".

"What? Why not?"

"Did you forget already, dumbass. Mr. Dickson offered you an internship to go to America with him…this summer!"

"Oh yeah….", I said quietly. I guess I was screwed but there was no way in hell I could make up for all the work I missed in chemistry. The reason I passed last year was cause I copied everything off a smart kid. And there was no chance I was gonna give up this internship. "Don't worry guys, I'll figure something out".

"Tyson, there is a simple solution here"

"Oh yeah? What's that Chief?'

"Just consider Hilary's suggestion and get tutoring"

"Yeah Chief, that's a great idea", Max grinned from ear to ear and I shot a glare in his direction.

"Why don't you just help me, Kenny?", I begging.

"Because every time I try, you lose your focus and you don't understand what I'm saying"

"So what you're saying is that you're too smart for me", I said as Kenny continued to type away on his laptop. I grinded my teeth. They didn't leave me much choice. "OH FINE! I'll go to the stupid after school tutoring thing!", I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's our Tyson", Max said happily and wrapped an arm roughly around my neck, causing me to choke. We both laughed it of, even Kenny cracked a smile. "What's wrong with you?", I grinned when I noticed that Ray was acting all grumpy.

"Hilary's pretty hot", he stated calmly.

"Yeah, she is. The way she orders you around, it's kinda hot".

"Wha? Hilary, the beast of big mouths. That monster-you think she's hot?", I couldn't believe we were having this conversation.

"Yeah-I mean, she's cute when she gets all mad", Ray smiled, devilishly and I raised an eyebrow, wonderi what he was thinking about?

"She's annoying when she's mad", I commented. "In fact, she's annoying whenever she's around".

"Oh come on, Tyson. You're telling me that you don't piss her off on purpose just because you like to see her when she's angry?", Max asked and I didn't have an answer. I didn't piss her off on purpose, anything and everything bugged that girl. She had a problem.

"Max, forget it. You know Tyson's not ever gonna be interested in any girl not unless she walks around with a bag full of food"

"Hey that's not true", I said, trying to defend myself.

"Or maybe if she was as crazy about beyblading or being lazy", Max joked.

"I can too be interested in a girl who doesn't like or do those things". They all laughed. So these were my great friends. "what are you laughing about Max. I don't see girls lining up to be your girlfriend. At least I get offers". It was my turn to laugh with everyone now while Max blushed. I patted him on the back. "I'm just joking Maxie".

"You know whose hot?Akira". We all looked over at Kenny.

"The girl in our chem.. class, with the big hair?", I smirked.

"Yup"

"Nah, she's okay but she's too overdone. She looks like she's been passed around, by every guy, way too many times", I remarked.

The rest of guys continued to go on about every hot girl they wish they had while I lay flat on my back and stared up at the ceiling. Hilary had some nerve coming here and I don't mean that in a bad way either. It was weird….talking to her and the other night when she came to the bridge….even weirder.

"Tyson , earth to Tyson", I snapped back to reality. "Did you hear what I said?'

"No what?", I asked sleepily.

"Are Hilary and Hiro still going out?'. I wasn't sleepy anymore, in fact I was starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was hollow and slimy at the same time with a cold sensation. I cringed and avoided eye contact with any of them by continuing to inspect the ceiling.

"Yeah I guess so", I said emotionlessly.

"Wow…so I guess it's pretty serious huh?", Max pondered. I shut my eyes, I could sense that they were all watching me.

"Sorry Ty", Max muttered, apologetically. Max, Ray, Kenny and even Kai were my closest friends and even though most of the time I tried to hide what I really felt, they knew what was bugging me. So they knew that this was bugging me big time.

I know I said that Hilary's annoying and she needs to shut up but….still the thought of her being with Hiro…it's just…weird. All though it's funny to watch her try and hide her relationship from everyone, like today when Hiro called her and she got all nervous cause she thought we might find out her little secret. And she was so smooth when she accidentally blurted out his name. I should've told her that she could stop trying to be such an idiot, I already knew but hey, where was the fun in that?

But geez, it was getting pretty serious between them. I mean for Hiro to last this long with any girl is a miracle. She must be really good at _it _if he's stayed with her this long because god knows he's not with her cause of her loud mouth. I shutter at the thought of Hilary making out with Hiro or even making love…yuck.

I wonder how he's gonna tell grandpa and then dad. Man, they won't like that whole age gap thing at all. Statutory rape is not a favored issue in my household. I shifted my head to my right and noticed something in the corner.

"Hey, Hilary forgot her bag"

Hilary's POV.

I drowsily walked out of the dojo . I was sweating and everything around me was spinning. Maybe accepting that ride wouldn't have been so bad. That dream-no nightmare was so eccentric. I hope I didn't mumble stuff while I was out.

I had a pounding headache as I tried to make my way down the street . I passed by several people and got odd glances. I smiled weakly at a man and his young daughter. Finally, I reached my apartment and fished around my pocket for my keys. I pulled them out and unlocked the door. I dropped the keys on the counter and looked around at the dark apartment. The curtains were shut.

"Mom, I'm home", I said announced quietly. I played the message machine and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hilary, where have you been. I've been trying to reach you all afternoon. Remember to do your part of the project, okay? See ya tomorrow". I splashed water on my face, dried it with a towel and hopped in the shower. The warm water pouring over my skin felt so relaxing. After my quick shower, I drowsily put on my pajamas and fell dead on my bed.

I can't remember how long I was out for but when I woke up it was _8:45 _p.m. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, the day's events recollecting in my head. Everything I did today felt like a dream. Did any of it even happen? I couldn't remember. Finally, I got up and dragged my feet over to my chair. Sitting there for a moment I recalled that I had a project to finish.

I bent over to my right and felt around the floor for my book bag but it wasn't there. I looked down- nothing. I could've swore I left it there when I got home, although I couldn't remember doing that. I retraced my steps. but I couldn't come up with anything. Maybe I left it at school? No I remember taking it with me. Then I went over to Tyson's. I still had it when we ate. And then when we went outside but then I….oh no.

I left it at his house. I paced around my room. What the hell would I do now? How could I go back there after I embarrassed myself by fainting like that in front of them. I guess I didn't have a choice. I pulled on sweat pants and grabbed a jacket. I opened my apartment door and I was about to lock it shut when I noticed something lying on the floor.

My bag. Maybe I put it down here while I was opening the door when I came home. Or maybe Tyson….he brought it for me. Smiling, I lugged my bag back inside and started to finish my homework, grateful that I didn't have to go back to his house.

XD Wow that was long. Okay so this October chapter still isn't done! (OMGGG!) And since I took so long to update I'm going to update a fifth chapter right away. Anyways, in the next chapter Tyson's gonna go for tutoring at the library and I promise after that I will start on November. So wait for it! Remember reviews are always appreciated SOO PLZ REVIEW


End file.
